kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Twice in a Lifetime
Twice in a Lifetime is the 224 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing from the previous chapter, Keima tells Dokuro (Skull) that he has already saved the Goddesses. Dokuro responds by stating that she appreciates Keima's efforts but he is sent to the current time because he has to put on the "finishing touches" to his work. Dokuro (human) continues that he needs to do it from 10 years into the past. Keima then bumps to the globe and demands that it's enough and that even though they say seem to label the task as very easy, it's still Dokuro's fault to begin with. Keima explains to Dokuro that her future self will eventually send him the email that will bind him the devilish conflict 10 years later. Dokuro then proclaims that she would like to release him but instead she decides to tell Keima the history of Hell. Impatient, Keima says to Dokuro that he has grown bored of the conversation, and he will explain what he understands of the situation, allowing Dokuro to fill in any missing gaps. Keima then gives a brief history of Old Hell from what he heard from Haqua previously : *First, there the Old Hell and its devils did things as what devils should do and is a world of cliches. *The devils then came up with an idea whereby they'll come up with a scheme to take over all the realms of Heaven, Hell and the Human world. *The nicer (New) devils did not agree to plans and a civil war broke out which was called Almage Machina. Then a sequence of events that Keima is uninterested in happened, before the goddesses descended from the heavens to seal up the old devils. *After the war, New Hell was established by the new devils. Both Dokuros are amazed by Keima's explanation as Keima tells them his story onwards: : Several Hundred years have then passed and there was a highschool boy called Katsuragi Keima. Keima was a genius who cherished his solitude, an unbelievable and miraculous God of Conquest. Then one day, Keima received an email invitation. : It happened way too quickly and soon, Elsie from New Hell appeared before Keima. However, Elsie was useless and Keima had to do all the work to force out all the runaway spirits. However, after conquering 15 girls, it was confirmed that the goddesses who used all of their powers had escaped along with the spirits to the human world now resides within Keima's conquests. : The enemies called Vintage were now after the goddesses while Keima continued his search for the Jupiter Sisters. Keima managed to restore the goddesses which were then able to use their powers to seal off Vintage and the runaway spirits. The End. Keima then states that at least that's what he had in mind before Dokuro came. Dokuro Skull then proclaims that it must be great to know that the world can be saved like that as it is rather unimaginable. Keima tells Dokuro Skull to stop all the drama and requests that she tells him what he needs to know. Dokuro Skull then asks Keima if he had heard of "Satyr" before. Confused, Keima replies that he does not know anything by that name, much to Dokuro's expectations. She explains that Satyr is a secret organization that has been operating throughout the history of new hell and Vintage is merely an errand runner for them. The true identity of Satyr is made up of powerful and distinguished families from even Old Hell's era. Satyr was named after an Old Devil of the same name. Because of the massive political power and love for Old Hell, Satyr is currently the greatest threat to New Hell. Around several years ago, Dokuro Skull found out that the Jupiter Sisters were being targeted by Satyr and began to think about what Satyr truly wanted. Finally, Dokuro decided to let the goddesses escape (by causing the mass breakout) so they won't be targeted since she could not allow Satyr to control them. But she then realized that if the goddesses who had lost most of their powers were to face Satyr, they could not be saved. Hence, Dokuro Skull created a (Watchman) and the (Orb) which the other Dokuro (Watchman) with the (Orb) would remember the flow of time. So if the goddesses were safe and had their powers restored, the other Dokuro will return to the past to deliver a report and the person who succeeded will also be tested by the (Watchman) to see if the person is trustworthy or not. After all that, the only person who came up is Keima. Kema is the only one who knows how to save the world. Keima initially questions the disruption of the future due to the laws of cause and effect but he slowly realizes that the past he knew may not even be the past he is from and realized that he is sent here in order to prepare for his future conquests. Dokuro Skull states that the ending is already written and Keima needs to create the beginning so that the world he knew will not disappear. Trivia * The title is a reference to a TV series. ** It is also a play on the saying "Once in a Lifetime." References *RedHawkScans Chapter 224 Category:Summary Category:Chapters